The Kage Ookami
by Naruto1110
Summary: Kakashi tries to kill Naruto after he fails to defeat Sasuke at the The Valley of the End but Naruto lives and is reborn as The Kage Ookami
1. Prologue: Death of Uzumaki Naruto

**The Kage Ookami**

**Hey Everybody my second story tell me what you think and review. I believe that you readers are just as much a part of this story as Naruto is since youre the people I have to please so don't flame me to much but give me your insight deal.**

Pairings: Naruto/Hinata

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

Human talking

_Human thinking_

Prologue: Death of Uzumaki Naruto

_I cant believe that teme. I work my ass to save Sasuke's butt and this is the thanks I get I am gonna kill him the next time i see. I can't believe he sent a fucking chidori through my stomach god and when I couldn't fight back. AAAAGGGHHH. _**Calm Down Kit.**

_Why should I. _**Because right now i need to concentrate on keeping you and me alive. I understand that you want to kill Kakashi but now is not the time to go overdrive. Train and when you can finally take him on do the same thing he did to you. **_Fine._

Naruto was having an extremely bad day and was ready to kill the next person he see's.

(_Flashback no jutsu)_

"God what happened and why do I have a seering headache" said Naruto only to see Kakashi standing over him doing some handseals.

"I am sorry Naruto but for the failure of you're mission i have been ordered to kill you and make sure that you can't hurt anymore people" said Kakashi as he powered up his chidori.

"What the he uhhhggg" said naruto as he had a chidori slamed into him mid sentence and began to black out.

_(Flashback end)_

The next day

As naruto woke up.

**There all healed up.**___thanks Kyuubi. _**no problem but from now on i while train you so that this never happens again. **_Really thank you so much. _**Yes but for now you must drop the name Uzumaki Naruto and choose a new we do not want Konoha finding you to soon because if they did we would be in serious shit. and it cant have anything to do with fox i dont want them to even have a hint of who you are.**_ Got it. how about Kage Ookami. _**The shadow wolf i like it now then time to begin your training and make a name of yourself. **_Yatta._

**So how do you like it so far and don't be afraid to speak your mind all right have a good day and see ya later**

**Naruto 1110**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding The Kage Ookami

**Hey everyone where i am right now it is extremelly wet but hey the more time i have inside to work on my stories**

**Now to answer you're question Baka Nii-San i shall be dealing with why Kakashi would try to kill Naruto this chapter but don't worry it had nuthin to do with Tsunade but enough of my talking on with the story thanks for all the reviews as well people it helps writers to figure out what were doing wrong**

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

Human talking

_Human thinking_

Chapter 2: Finding The kage Ookami

_'so kyuubi-sensei what will you training me on'_

**Well kit I will be training you in strategy, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and demonic ninjutsu but first i need you to go to a mountain in the fire country called Kami's fang to retrieve a weapon i got from an old friend that i used while i was in my human form and before you ask there is a reason i wont be training you in taijutsu and genjutsu one i cant come out of my seal to teach you taijutsu and you don't have the capability to use genjutsu yet well also need to establish a permanent home for you live in while not doing assasinations and making your name known any idea's**

_'i got the perfect place in mind'_

**Back in konoha**

"What do you mean you couldn't find him" yelled a very pissed off tsunade who went on rampage nearly destroying the hokages tower and half the village in the process.

"Just what i said hokage-sama i couldn't find either of them." said Hatake Kakashi as she finally got herself under control with the help of Shizune and severely bruised Jiriaya.

"Then I guess there is no ghoice i have to put him unto KIA" said a now teary eyed hokage."The ceremony of his death shall be tomorrow at 2".

As it began to rain outside almost in memory of a light that was just extiguished out of a world that needed such things now more then ever since it seemed like the world was now filled with darkness.

As Kakashi left the building a diguised man came up to him and gave him an envelope and said "good job Kakashi you followed the council's orders exactly here is your pay." As the man left Kakashi fell to his knees and began to cry like many people did the next day in memory of a once amazing person that could turn any foe into a friend.

5 years later in Konoha

A meeting of the Hokage, the clan heads, the council and all the ninja in the village.

"war is upon and as it is we do not have the manpower to face and come out alive against rock, sound, mist, and cloud. so i propose we send a team of 14 ninjas to go ask the Kage Ookami to help us in this war since it is said he could call upon an army without losing even a fraction of his chakra" yelled Tsunade."Who shall volunteer for this mission".

"Team Gai shall go" yelled Maito Gai.

"Team Asuma shall go" yelled Sarutobi Asuma.

"Team Kurenai shall go" yelled Yuhi Kurenai.

"Anyone else" asked Tsunade.

"Team...Kakashi shall go" said Hatake Kakashi.

"Very well meet me in my office MEETING ADJOURNED" Tsunade yelled.

As everyone left Tsunade went to her office to give the ninja there mission briefing.

In Tsunades office

"The Kage Ookami is a very dangerous opponent use extreme caution when approaching him as far as my intelligence goes it say that he spends a lot of time in the mist so that would be the best place to start remember he is a very dangerous person ranked SS class nin once again i cant say this enough use extreme caution when approaching him." said Tsunade."Now go" As they left her office she pulled a picture out of her drawer to show a young boy with blond hair wearing an orange jumpsuit and has deep ocean blue eyes. "I wiish you were here with us Naruto who else had the ability to take my spot as hokage"

1 week later

"WHAT THE HELL"yelled a male with brown hair riding a dog."He had a fucking bridge named after him you gotta be kidding me"

"Kiba" said a red eyed woman"

"Yes Kureneai-sensei" asked Kiba.

"Ok one i said to call me Kurenai or Kurenai-san and two shut up" she said pointing her head to Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata who were all looking down at the ground.

"Oh shit" said Kiba under his breath as they started walking along the bridge.

At the end of the bridge they see a 12 year old black haired boy wearing all black ninja gear.

"You know you ninjas should really be a lot quieter i could hear you coming a mile away and if i could so could him" said the boy.

"Whos him and who are you" said Sakura.

"I'm surprised you don't remember my grandads mission was your first c rank and i think you know who i am talking about since you probably came to find him" said the boy.

"Inari is that you" asked Kakashi.

"Ya its me he is in the forest training but be careful because if i was him i would've killed you on the spot" Inari said with ice in his voice.

"Wait Inari" but before Sakura could ask what he meant he was gone in a plume of smoke.

"Come on lets go to the Forest and ask him' said Sakura with urgency in her voice.

"Wait why the rush Sakura-san" asked Neji.

"Because I think I know where the Kage Ookami is" yelled Sakura as she dashed into the forest to find The Kage Ookami.

In the forest

They find The Kage Ookami doing some taijutsu training with a bunshin of some kind when it disappears in a plume of smoke from a hard kick to the side of its hard that signifies it as a kage bunshin.

"What do you want" said the Kage Ookami.

"We want to offer you and anyone that you wish to bring along to join Konohagakure" said Kakashi.

Then Hinata and Neji activate there Byakugan to find that he has a huge chakra capacity and chakra coils that are amazingly huge and they find a bit of red chakra flowing throughout his system.

"Who are you" yelled Hinata and Neji while everyone else looks at them in surprise.

"What do you mean" said T.K.O.

"Why do you have such huge chakra capasity and coils and you have bits of red chakra flowing through your system" yeled Neji with complete fear in his voice.

"How the hell would I know" said T.K.O.

"Because the only person i have ever known with that much chakra was a dear friend to all of us" yelled Neji like he was trying to prove something to The Kage Ookami

"You say that like he isn't alive anymore and anyways why would you care" Said T.K.O. in a strangely calm voice._ Shit. Shit Shit Shit I was hoping that they wouldn't activate there Byakugan wait why do they all have tears in there eyes what oh Fuck FFFUCKK dont tell me theyt figured it out allready and why the fuck are Kakashi and Sakura crying he tried to fucking murder me and she never gave damn about me AAHH this is so confusing_

"Because he saved me from myself i used to be a kid obsessed on fate but he helped me i was and always will be in your debt Naruto" said Neji with tears gushing out of his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said T.K.O.

"Shut up" yelled HInata which stunned everybody as she fell to her knees still yelling."Just shut up stop lying we know its you how could we not the way you talk your chakra the fact you were sparing with a kage bunshin how could we not know its you Naruto why do you keep doing this to us to me"

'I am not who you think I am" he said as he kneeled down to help Hinata up but just as he touched her he was punched sky high.

"Don't you dare touch her you filthy lier" screamed Sakura in a rage as she jumped up and began to pound him while he wasn't even putting up a fight as they landed on the ground she kept punching him but they kept getting softer and softer as she began to cry on his chest and say over and over again."Why, Why, Why, Why"

"I am not who you think I am sorry but it just isnt true" he said as he got up and began to walk away.

"Wait" yelled Kakashi."I'm with them and i beleive you are NAruto and i just wnated to say I am sorry but the council ordered me to do it"

"Whatever" said Naruto as he began to walk away only to turn around and say."I'll think about your proposal"

**Please tell me what you think dont worry i'll get hinata and Naruto relationship to start up soon see ya later folks**

**Review**

**Naruto 1110**


End file.
